


Secret Admirer (or Don’t Answer Restricted Numbers, They Will Want To Fuck You)

by Punk_Slime



Series: Secret Admirer [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I do not fucking write for Stu or Billy though so goodbye don’t ask, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, ambiguous ghostface bc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Slime/pseuds/Punk_Slime
Summary: You just want to rub one out after work, is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Ghostface (Scream)/Original Character(s), Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Series: Secret Admirer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082897
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Secret Admirer (or Don’t Answer Restricted Numbers, They Will Want To Fuck You)

After a long week of work, there was no better way to wind down than settling in and cranking down. Everything was set up. Your laptop was open, your vibrator was clean, and your pants had been tossed to the floor.

For a few minutes, you just bounced around from video to video looking for the exact match in your head. Which probably didn’t exist. Once you reached one that earned a mental “close enough”, you turned on your vibrator and pressed it against your crotch through the cloth of your underwear. You sigh and ease into your seat on the bed. 

Just as you start slipping off your underwear, your phone starts to vibrate. For a moment you just stare at the screen. The number is unlisted. It’s nearly 11 PM. There’s absolutely no reason for anyone to be calling you right now, so you reject it, and manage to get your bottoms around your ankles before the phone goes off again.

It’s still unlisted but you have to assume it’s the same person. They hadn’t left a message last time but if they were calling again, it was probably a real person. Right?

You grumble to yourself before turning off the vibrator and pausing your video, quickly fumbling with your phone to answer it. 

“Hello?” You try not to sound irritated.

“Hello?” 

You furrow your eyebrows, tapping your fingers impatiently on your inner thigh. 

“Who is this?”

“Sorry, I must have the wrong number.”

“That’s alright. Have a good night.”

“Wait-“

You don’t respond, but you hesitate on the line. 

“What are you doing right now?”

You look down at yourself and sigh. Of course even now you couldn’t get a moment to yourself.

“I just got off work. Shouldn’t you be trying to get a hold of someone else?”

“What are you doing though? To decompress after work?”

Suddenly you feel as though you’re being watched. Probably just paranoia, due to the fucking weirdo on the phone but also the fact that you just happened to be doing something very private in that exact moment. That’s what you chalk it up to.

“Just… watching some videos.”

“What kind of videos?”

You clear your throat. 

“Listen, I really gotta go.”

“Why’d you stop?” The voice on the other end had suddenly dropped in register, just above a growl. 

Not aggressively. Just… in a very obviously suggestive way.

“Stop? What?”

“Fucking yourself.”

The sensation of butterflies explodes in your stomach and your mind fights with the mix of embarrassment and fear.

“Turn it back on. I wanna help.”

Against your better judgment, you listen to him. The vibration against your bare skin makes you jump slightly, and groan low in your chest. 

“That’s it…”

You mute your laptop but resume the video you’d had on before you’d been so rudely interrupted. That thought stays internalized.

“You’re kind of a pervert, huh?”

The mental process of being horny and then suddenly self conscious must have made itself known on your face, because there was a chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Not just the porn. You’re gonna jerk off on the phone with a stranger?” 

He’s taunting you. And as much as you don’t want to admit it, it’s working. Your face is hot, probably visibly so. 

“Cutie.”

Now you're actively avoiding looking at your window, despite your curtains being drawn. That thought rolls around your head for a bit. He couldn’t be seeing you that way, so how? Your door was closed as well so even if he was in the house…

“What would you do if I was there?”

“I…” you croak, before clearing your throat again, “I don’t… know…”

“Turn the setting up.”

You whimper, instantly regretting doing so audibly. It earns another laugh from him. But you do as you’re told, and turn the vibrator’s setting up.

“If I was there,” he starts, sounding like he’s adjusting in his seat, “I’d pull you onto my lap, and run my hands up your thighs.” 

You close your eyes without really thinking about it, imagining the scene he’s setting for you.

“And I’d squeeze your hips and make you grind against me…”

Once and a while you have to move the vibrator away, afraid of pushing yourself too close too quickly. Maybe you really were enjoying this…

“I’d kiss your neck, and move one of my hands down again…” his voice is a little more breathy now, and a lot more focussed.

“...To fingerfuck your pretty little cunt…”

“Fuck,” you moan, leaning back against the wall behind you.

“Look at you… Your pussy‘s fucking dripping.”

You didn’t have to look, you could feel it. 

“Keep going,” you gasp, “please.”

“Then I’d push you forward, face down…”

You're certain you can hear a faint, wet slapping on his end. 

“I’d press my cock against your ass first, just to let you feel it. And…” he grunts and you can tell he’s starting to struggle to keep his composure.

“...I’d push the tip against your pussy, and slide in nice and slow.”

Your legs are starting to twitch, and a small wet spot is forming on your sheet. 

“P-please-“ you beg, though you don’t really know what you’re begging for.

“I’d wait until you were totally fucking filled… and then I’d pound you into that fucking mattress.”

He wouldn’t even get the chance to describe the climax to you, as your very real orgasm hits you full force, sending your hips jutting off the bed. 

“Fuck!” You cry in unison, leaving you feeling a little disoriented.

There’s a long silence between the two of you as you try to catch your breath. You’re glad it at least sounded like he got as much out of it as you did. The memory of this guy being a Peeping Tom had nearly left your mind completely.

Before you can question him further about his location and intentions, you hear a zipper on the other end.

“Same time next week?”

Again, you don’t get the chance to reply. The line dies and you drop your phone on your bed again, before falling into your back yourself. In his defense, jerking off alone wasn’t nearly as fun.


End file.
